


Another Day

by Clara_Parlato



Series: Sinsamu [2]
Category: Hyakujuuou GoLion | Beast King GoLion
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Still don't know the shipname, This is not healthy at all, Yandere Tendencies, Yanderish Obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 12:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_Parlato/pseuds/Clara_Parlato
Summary: (Josh from Twitter, this one's for you!)Sincline was no stranger to desire. So was Kogane Akira. And they desired the same thing.





	Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't revise, will deal with errors later.
> 
> Someone on Twitter blocked me because of this, soooo... I'm petty. *shrugs*

Jealousy was cold and calm.

Like the man in front of him.

Kogane Akira.

Although the piercing glare the man wore held nothing more than a burning anger.

Sincline was no stranger to desire.

It appeared so wasn’t Kogane.

“So, you’ve come!”

Jealousy was cold and calm.

And so was Kogane Akira’s stance.

Sincline’s mind went to the man with the fiery soul, Kurogane Isamu. His Isamu. Dark eye, brown hair and beautiful tanned skin. Waiting for him to mark as his. To tarnish with bruises. To claim with kisses. To be his. Only his.

Sincline desired Kurogane Isamu.

Sincline desired Kogane Akira’s death.

For he could see Akira’s eyes.

And while different from Sincline’s, Kogane Akira too was no stranger to desire.

“Let’s do this! We fight with swords!”

Pulling out his sword, he ran towards the human, his blade thirsting for the other’s blood just as much as its master. Kogane wasted no time on doing the same, and they clashed at the middle.

Blade against blade.

Eyes against eyes.

Desire against desire.

Again and again.

Without pause.

Until Sincline cornered Kogane. Until Kogane was one little step away from giving Sincline one thing he desired. Until the rush of victory made the prince’s lips quirk up. Until he felt the burn of being closer to having Isamu.

Kogane Akira was no stranger to desire.

And he seemed to desire Sincline’s ‘death.

For, in a show of swordsmanship, he was able to disarm the Galra and have his sword pointed to a purple neck.

Kurogane Isamu was fire. Kogane Akira was electricity.

Cackling dangerously yet beautifully, patiently awaiting for its moment to explode, to make everything hear its horrendous roars as it destroyed anything in its path. Quickly, swiftly, precisely.

Sincline grabbed a rock. He would never be above using whatever means to get what he wanted. Honor was relative.

“You’re pretty good. This fight ends with a draw.”

“What?”

Electricity, cackling silently in the dark eyes of the Black Lion’s pilot. Desire. Jealousy. Dislike. Waiting to roar its rage.

Sincline desired the same as that man.

But Kogane’s honor was not relative.

“I said… It’s a draw!”

The rock connected with Kogane’s head, sending him over the edge. Sincline had a half mind to gloat about his trap to his fallen enemy, but the shivers running down his back made it hard to concentrate on anything other than the fact he was about to kill a man with the same desires as his. Once the leader was gone, the rest of Golion would be easy to destroy. And Kurogane Isamu would finally be his beautiful husband. Maybe he could bring the Princess with him too; he always liked to expand his harem. As long as him and Isamu did it together.

As long as none of them touched his Isamu without permission.

Sincline probably should’ve killed Kogane then and there, a sword to the back, but in a sick display of macabre pity, he decided to let his rival have a last reminder of Isamu’s element. He was sure Isamu had burned Kogane too, so what best way to die than the same sensation on his skin, this time literally?

He would’ve succeed wasn’t for the Princess in the Blue Lion.

Another day, he promised himself. Another day.


End file.
